Jump Up, Fall Down
by TheLunarNightStar
Summary: Logan Mitchell relies upon facts and allows certainty to dictate his life. Carlos Garcia acts before he thinks and rushes head first into new situations. When the two experience an epiphany, will jumping at the opportunity result in them crashing down?


Logan Mitchell, member of the famous boy band Big Time Rush, is normally the logical, sensible one who tries to persuade his friends to stay out of trouble. Logan loves textual information and thrives off the certainty that comes with facts. Treading into an unknown territory where there are barely any facts that explain why something happens absolutely terrifies him. He lives for knowledgeable facts and avoids any situations that provide uncertainty. That is why Logan nearly had a heart attack when he came to an unexpected realization at an early age of fourteen. Two years had passed by and Logan has yet to step one foot into the new, uncharted territory afraid of the truth he would uncover. Logan never understood the sudden epiphany and to this day he still ponders about the sanity of the situation. Perhaps this is just a phase that he is in the process of going through and shortly this confusing trip full of endless twists and turns will be over. At least that is what Logan was hoping for, but sometimes hope does not help the matter and in this case, Logan will learn that there is no alternative.

Carlos Garcia, member of the famous boy band Big Time Rush, is typically known for endangering himself and his friends through crazy antics. Carlos has a childlike disposition and enjoys the simplest of things no matter how frivolous they may appear to outsiders. He lives in the moment and not much can surprise him or throw him off guard due to his natural disposition of curiosity and contentment. Carlos was in for a shock when he made a revelation about one of his close friends. How is it possible that such feelings could have developed so instantaneously that he became physically dizzy? Never once has Carlos looked upon his object of affection with such intensity that it cracked his usual cheery disposition. For two long years, Carlos has struggled with this idea, fighting within himself over right and wrong. It felt right because his heart and soul were connected to the object of affection and bound by an unbreakable magic. It was wrong because well, who really wants to fall in love with their best friend?

The boys of Big Time Rush crowded the television in the living room, eyes glued to the moving pictures on the screen. "Look at my hair! It's sweaty and gross! I can't believe people saw me like that." The tall blonde, Kendall Knight, placed his hand on the brunette's knee in sympathy.

"James, your hair looked amazing." James Diamond smiled fully revealing pearly white teeth. Logan rolled his eyes at the obvious sign of affection that Kendall showed James. It was similar to reading a book about how two characters fall madly in love with each other, but they have to hide it because people do not agree with the coupling. Almost like Romeo Montague and Juliet Capulet and in this scenario, Kendall is Romeo and James is his Juliet. Logan was shocked at how easily he became jealous over one little touch, but he was aware of all the other little touches that are locked away in a secret place. With each loving gaze, affectionate smile, simple caress, and whispered words of endearment, Logan grew envious. Why were those two able to show their love for each other when he could barely accept the truth in the first place?

"Awe, thank you Kenny." A small chaste kiss was placed on Kendall's cheek, James' lips leaving a tingling sensation in its place. Carlos mentally scoffed at the sight and turned the other way. Two of his best friends are in love with each other and they have no problems letting him or Logan know. It was almost as if Kendall and James knew that Carlos is in love with Logan and they flaunt their relationship in his face saying, 'Look what we have that you do no have!' Carlos felt Logan's muscles in his leg twitch which under normal circumstances he would not have noticed, but after having admitted to himself that he was, in fact in love with Logan, Carlos has been hyperaware of all his actions. Logan could be in his bedroom and Carlos would instantly know that he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"You're welcome Jamesy." Kendall leaned over to James' ear and whispered, "I love you." James' cheeks flushed a deep scarlet in embarrassment. Kendall then proceeded to firmly press his pink lips against James' cherry colored ones in a breath taking kiss. Logan and Carlos both felt their breaths be stolen with a 'whoosh'. Carlos deflated as his heart sunk in his chest. There is no way that Logan would ever love him. Logan's blood began to boil with envy. Two years of avoiding the treacherous seas of the unknown has gone to waste as everything around Logan reminds him of that epiphany. Suddenly millions of thoughts crowded into Logan's head causing him to squint his eyes shut and put his head in his hands. Logan's body began to tremble violently drawing the attention of his three best friends. Fourteen-year-old Logan gazing at the way his best friend walks, checking out his cute butt. He realized that he loved the caramel colored skin and the softness when he touched it. He enjoyed watching his best friend act like an idiot to cheer one of them up and he realized how terrified he became when he did something dangerous. All these thoughts kept pointing to one thing: Logan Mitchell is in love with Carlos Garcia.

Carlos watched in horror as Logan's body began to shake violently. Was he going to be fine or was Logan suffering from a seizure? Carlos tried to imagine what Logan would do in this situation. He came up empty and opted to calling out his name. "Logan? Logie!" Nothing seemed to faze the trembling boy and Carlos started panicking. What is wrong with him? Even now Logan's hair was neatly in place and his skin looked like it was kissed by the sun. Even now he looked beautiful. Logan snapped his head up and jumped to his feet. His body swayed before collapsing onto Carlos' lap. Logan pressed his lips against Carlos' mouth roughly pushing his tongue into it. Carlos bit back a moan and wrapped his arms around Logan's small waist tightly.

Logan Mitchell felt satisfaction course through his veins. He finally treaded into the dark waters and found the light across the bay. Carlos' arms are securely wrapped around his leaner body and Logan could not be happier. Why Logan waited two years to do this was beyond him. Despite not wanting to walk the line, Logan would take glances of Carlos when they showered after hockey practice. Logan is considered lucky that he never got caught, least of all by Carlos. For this moment in time Logan was glad to jump up and take this opportunity.

Carlos Garcia found it hard to believe that Logan, his uptight, germ phobic best friend was ramming his tongue down his throat. He relished in the fact that his love is actually kissing him, but he could not push away the unwanted thoughts. Was Logan kissing him because he wanted to kiss him or was it because his hormones kicked in watching Kendall and James and he needed to relieve the sexual tension? Oh god, what if Logan only wanted sex from him? Was he doing it to make the others jealous? Is this actually happening or is Carlos dreaming? Logan pulled away breathless and sat unmoving on Carlos' lap. Carlos felt his heart hammering in his chest taking deep breaths. He glanced over at Kendall and James to find matching expressions; pure shock. Carlos' eyes glistened with tears and without thinking pushed Logan off his lap to the wooden floor. He made a bee line towards his room slamming the door shut behind him.

"What just happened?" Kendall's voice cracked slightly as he stared at James and then Logan. Logan remained sprawled out on the floor from when Carlos pushed him off his lap. He should have known that Carlos was straight seeing as he is always talking about the hot California girls. Logan just ruined one of the greatest things in his life. He had a valid concern for not walking in the unknown and this merely proved his point. Logan was afraid of rejection. He wants to have that special someone like Kendall and James have each other. Logan jumped up only to fall down crashing. Taking a deep breath, Logan stood up and sulked to their shared bedroom. He was going to apologize to Carlos and beg for things to not change. Logan paused outside the bedroom door, his heart aching with each violent sob he heard from Carlos. Logan knocked on the door once and the sobbing became quieter. Taking another deep breath, Logan inched his way into the room and sobered at the sight of Carlos curled into a ball with tear stains on his cheeks.

"Carlos?" Logan sat on the edge of his bed and stared at Carlos. He hated to see him like this but he had no idea why Carlos looked this upset. He figured that he would be mad at the most and not, depressed. "Carlos, what's wrong?" Carlos shook his head rubbing away the tears with the back of his hand. Logan placed his hand on Carlos' knee and peered up at him. "Carlos, please tell me." Carlos took a shaky breath and grabbed both of Logan's hands in his own.

"I need to ask you something." Logan nodded his head, "Did you mean it?" Logan's brows furrowed in confusion for a second before figuring out what he was talking about.

"Of course I did Carlos." Carlos shifted his gaze to the blue bedspread. "Carlos, I've been in love with you since I was fourteen. I love how you do silly things to make someone smile and I get worried when you goof around. I love how you look with you where your helmet and the adorable look of innocence you get when you've been caught. I hate to see you leave, but I love to watch you go. I need you to survive Carlos. I love you." Carlos' tears slowed and a smile formed on his lips.

"So you weren't kissing me because Kendall and James were kissing and your hormones started raging?" Logan let out a hoarse laugh.

"What? No." His voice cracked, an obvious sign that he was lying. Carlos raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Okay, so my hormones started raging, but they have been for years and I just thought that I should go for it and I-" Logan was silenced by Carlos' lips. Carlos slid his hand to the back of Logan's neck and pulled him closer. Logan's hand traveled up Carlos' thigh and underneath his black t-shirt. Logan leaned forward knocking Carlos off balance and onto the bed. He placed his knees on either side of Carlos' thighs and brushed his fingers over Carlos' smooth skin. Carlos moaned in the kiss and yanked Logan's shirt off in a hurry. Logan pulled back in time to avoid being choked and looked at Carlos confused. Carlos then proceeded to tear off his own shirt and started unbuttoning his jeans. Logan shifted slightly and found the reason for Carlos rash actions. He had an extreme hard on and behind that hard on was most likely years worth of sexual tension. Logan climbed off Carlos and tore off his own jeans as Carlos did the same. Logan took a second to look Carlos over from head to toe and Carlos did the same. There was so much skin that neither of them had been aware of until now.

Logan took a shaky breath when he felt Carlos wrap his fingers around his shaft and then let out a sigh of relief when Carlos began stroking him slowly. The slow momentum was torturous for Logan and a deep growl emitted from his chest. Carlos looked startled for a moment before he smirked. Carlos dropped from the side of the bed to his knees and quickly took the head into his mouth before Logan could stop him. Logan's knees buckled out from beneath him and he fell onto the bed causing Carlos to chuckle slightly. Logan propped himself up on his elbows to watch the younger, smaller Latino lick him like a lollipop. His eyes were entranced by Carlos' tongue as it slid up and down his length and brushed against the tip causing Logan to shutter from pure bliss. Two years of sexual tension could have its benefits and of course it has its disadvantages. On the upper hand, having such tension meant that his sensitivity was heightened and he felt more pleasure, but on the other hand it meant he would not last long. A burning feeling boiled in Logan's gut as he moaned Carlos' name as he came. The white beads misted onto his abdomen. Carlos ran his tongue over Logan's muscles earning a final groan of pleasure from him.

Carlos snaked up to Logan's lips capturing them in a heated make-out session. While Carlos was preoccupied roaming Logan's mouth, Logan reached his hand down between their bodies and sheathed his manhood. Carlos groaned into the kiss while Logan smirked. Logan continuously stroked Carlos his pace increasing with each sound that Carlos made. Their lips broke apart red, swollen, and bruised. Carlos bit his lower lip as he made a mixture of a moan and whining noise. Warmth coated Logan's hand as Carlos thrust against Logan's fist to ride out the orgasm. Logan brought his hand to his mouth and smiled sadistically as Carlos' eyes become fixated on each digit that Logan stuck into his mouth and sucked off the white fluid. A sharp knock at the door brought the boys back to reality. They had completely forgotten about the other two boys. "Oh, no." Logan's eyes became wide with fear. He was so dead.

"Don't worry Logie, I won't let them hurt you." Carlos whispered the words against Logan's lips and he sighed contently.

"Now that you two are done getting off, you want to explain this to my mom?" Carlos exchanged a terrified look with Logan. The two jumped off the bed and hustled around the room throwing on any article of clothing they could get their hands on. Once Logan pulled on the last shoe, Carlos stole his hand and pulled him out of the room and apartment. Logan glanced over his shoulder to find Kendall and James standing in the doorway laughing while Mrs. Knight stood in front of them with her hands on her hips. Behind the guys Logan barely noticed Katie.

"Oh no. I think Katie heard us." Carlos laughed as he strutted through the lobby to the Palm Woods Park.

"Again, don't worry Logie. I won't allow anyone or anything to hurt you." Just as the words left Carlos' still swollen lips an acorn fell from the tree above the young boys and bounced off Logan's head. He let out a yelp and covered his head with both hands. Carlos started laughing at Logan and placed the helmet onto Logan's head. "It seems like you need this more than me." Logan's eyes narrowed before a smile appeared on his lips.

"You know, I learned something today."

"What's that? Sexual tension is not good?" Logan chuckled and shook his head.

"Besides that."

"What?"

"In order to find what's true, you need to jump up and fall down. Otherwise you won't know if it's worth the risk." Carlos looked at Logan confused. Smiling at the young Latino, Logan kissed his temple. "I jumped at the opportunity to show you how I feel and I fell down when you pushed me away. If I hadn't tried then we wouldn't be here right now." Carlos nodded.

"I know what you mean. I love you Logie." Logan smiled back at him.

"I love you too Carlos, forever and always."

"Forever and always."

**A/N: Yay for Cargan :) I thought of this a while ago when listening to "Till I Forget About You" – an amazingly awesome super rad adorable song by the boys, Big Time Rush, themselves. I think I am going to write a one-shot of each coupling so I have a Kenlos (KendallxCarlos) and now a Cargan (CarlosxLogan) that leaves me with Kames (KendallxJames), Kogan (KendallxLogan), Jagan (JamesxLogan), and Jarlos (JamesxCarlos). I'm also in the process of writing a James Diamond story and Kendall Knight story (two different stories) so yeah. I am also thinking of transferring stories from quizilla . com to here as well, just saying. Same username. Anyways hope y'all liked it :)**


End file.
